Celos
by Zarite
Summary: Por que todo el mundo tiene celos. Ya sean estúpidos como los tenía Lambo, o Reborn después de escuchar las palabras del bovino. /RL/ Drable/One-shot.


L_os personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen. _

* * *

Celos.

RL

* * *

Recargo su cuerpo delgado en la puerta.

"—Tsuna dijo que fuiste a un bar—" murmuro Reborn con el entrecejo fruncido, el bovino asintió.

"—Sí—" murmuro mirándolo a los ojos color carbón del hitman, el arcobaleno formo una mueca en la cara, su expresión antes de _me-importa-una-mierda-tu-vida_ se había ido. Ahora su expresión era más; _¿Me retas eh?._

Lambo le miro y luego sonrió como un niño.

"—Y llegaste ebrio—" acoto Reborn otra vez con la voz filosa, Lambo volvió a cabecear la cabeza. "—Y con una mujer...—" la frase quedo inconclusa para que lo terminara Lambo.

"—Si, llegue un poco pasado de copas...Ya sabes, cuando vez demasiada variedad de alcohol en la barra es difícil salir bien—" murmuro sarcástico.

"—¿Oh?—" gruño Reborn apuntándolo con su arma, Leon.

"—Y la mujer...—" titubeo ahora si nervioso, Reborn saco una sonrisilla en los labios, una maliciosa.

"—Si, la mujer Lambo—" respondió con voz fría y áspera.

"—Ella dijo que le parecía un chico simpático, bebimos unos tragos...pero no recuerdo mucho la verdad—" admitió cabeceando la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a su respuesta.

"—Le parecías tan simpático que amenazo a Tsuna con desvelar fotos demasiada comprometidas de ti y ella, claro.—" murmuro irónico, Lambo abrió su ojo cerrado, se acerco a Reborn con el ceño fruncido.

"—¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que fotos?—"

"—Una de la que una vaca estúpida sale sonriendo como un idiota mientras en su mano lleva la caja Vongola y con un toro a su lado—"

"—¡Joder!—"

"—Es que le parecías tan simpático que quieres que la recuerdes—" mierda, ahora la voz parecía con un punto divertida y molesta.

"—¿Tsuna que dijo?—"

"—Se esta encargando, y esta pensando seriamente a donde mandarte, ¿A un internado? ¿Con tus padres?—"

"—¡Tengo dieciséis años Reborn, no podéis mandarme a un internado!—" ataco nervioso.

"—Si, eres tan adulto—" se mofo.

Lambo gruño por lo bajo y le miro a los ojos negros, sintió un tic en la ceja y suspiro. No era su culpa que esa mujer fuera una preciosidad, menos aún que él cayera en esa estúpida trampa, ¡Claro que no!

La culpa era de Reborn, si ese estúpido no le hubiera puesto de malas, tal vez habría estado con él sentado en medio del salón donde vivían los dos.

Pero no, ese idiota tuvo que irse con Colonnello a saber dónde, haciendo qué, y no, él no estaba celoso. Solo enfadado por ser dejado de lado...

"—¿Qué mierda es divertido?—" gruño Lambo cuando vio como Reborn sonreía bajo su sombrero de alas.

"—Es tan fácil entrar en tu mente...—" se burlo el asesino, él gruño.

"—Tengo que irme—" maldijo silenciosamente el timbre de su voz, detonaba el nerviosismo, la ira y la frustración.

"—¿Dónde?—"

"—Tengo que ir al bar, hoy Isame-san dijo que me daría un trago gratis—" murmuro frotando su cabeza.

"—¿Quién es _Isame-san_?—" se escucho un tintinar que hizo poner de nervios al bovino.

"—El que atiende en la barra...—"

"—...—"

"—Si no tienes nada mas que decir, ve con Colonnello, seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar...—" frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta con fuerza, dio dos pasos largos cuando una mano delicada cubrió la tela de su cuello, estirando y haciendo que él tropezara. Cayó al suelo y sintió un dolor en la nuca, gimió de dolor.

"—¿Colonnello, eh?—" apretó el arma en su frente, Lambo sintió la frialdad del arma y arrugo la boca.

¿Ese maldito sádico no sería capaz de disparar, no?

Una mano, que él estaba seguro que no era suya, toco su pecho, pellizcando entre los dedos su piel, enrojeció y miro de forma seca al asesino.

"—¿Que haces?—" preguntó nervioso.

"—Hacer lo mismo que le hice a Colonnello, claro—" dijo sarcástico. Lambo gruño.

"—Vete a la mierda, asesino de pacotilla—" ladró molesto.

La mano bajo hasta tocar su entrepierna, se movió con incomodidad moviendo las caderas hacia delante, su boca fue cubierta por la de Reborn y su camisa bajo un poco mas de lo debido, revelando su torso.

"—Eres un estúpido...—" murmuro contra la boca del mafioso.

"—Y tu un bebé llorón que no soporta que este con otros.—" Reborn sonrió con halo de misterio. Guardo a Leon en la ala de su sombrero, se acuclillo a lado de Lambo. Su nariz rozo el cuello del bovino."—¿Me dirás _quien_ es Isame-san?—" apretó sus labios en el cuello, succionando.

"—Es una mujer. Una mujer.—" susurro entrecortada mente. Reborn ladeo el rostro un poco para ver los ojos verdes del joven.

"—Oh...—" abrió la boca para besarle...

"—¡Reborn, Lambo tiene que marcharse al internado...!—" el grito se apago cuando Tsunayoshi Sawada décimo jefe de la familia Vongola entro a la oficina de forma entrecortada. Mirando la escena ante sus _inocentes_ ojos. "—¿Q-Qué le estas haciendo a Lambo?—" grito Tsuna con la cara enrojecida.

"—¿No es obvio?—"

"—¡R-Reborn!...—"

"—Dando su castigo, claro—" murmuro ceñudo Reborn mirándolo con intensidad.

"—Yare yare, décimo...—" susurro Lambo por lo bajo. Tsuna le miro a los ojos y luego a Reborn.

"—¡Esto no parece un castigo!—" grito nervioso.

Reborn se levantó e hizo que Leon se trasformara en una pistola, apunto al décimo y sonrió de forma sádica.

"—A veces puedes ser tan molesto, dame-Tsuna—" susurro sonriendo con oscuridad.

"—¡E-Espera...!—" un grito de terror se escucho en la mansión de los Vongola.


End file.
